


Remember Me

by An_Overconfident_Author



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Overconfident_Author/pseuds/An_Overconfident_Author
Summary: After Nico di Angelo arrives home one night to find that his lover, Will Solace, has left him and left only a note behind. Nico, being distraught, goes to end his life. But when Will regrets his decision and comes back for Nico, seeing him jump into the ocean, and barely being able to save him in time, Nico falls into a coma. After two weeks in the hospital, he wakes up. But doesn't remember anyone or anything. Will Will (I know right?) be able to make Nico fall in love with him again. Or will Nico's homophobic father Hades make him believe hes straight?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Did he just Jump?!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BOIS!!!! First FanFic here, and oh golly am I excited, this one is about our favorite (MINE) gay ship, Solangelo! With the help of my Pre Reader and Co Editor, Ky. Its time for the first of many chapters in this series to be up. I'm not the best writer, but with the help of grammerl- I mean my high IQ, we've done it. I'd love to hear your feedback on how i'm doing. And like my Bio says, I love Tragedy, Smut, and Fluff. So here's some Tragedy. BTW I will warn you if there is any Smut in a chapter... WARNING!!! This chapter contains thoughts and actions related to Suicide! I AM NOT SAYING ITS GOOD! IT IS NOT!!!

‘No…’ Nico cried to himself, ‘It can't be…’ He stumbled, then fell, landing in a heap on the cold wood floor.

Tears were streaming down his face now, they fell softy onto the card clasped tightly in his fists, forming grey blemishes. His mind was racing, _why?_ He kept asking himself as he laid there, _why had Will left him?_ He couldn’t find an explanation for it. For three years, he and Will had been head over heels in love with each other, he had met Will during a doctor’s appointment, the gorgeously hot blonde doctor made it remarkably difficult to focus on the appointment, and afterward. Will asked him if he wanted to get coffee after his shift. And Nico, already gushing over him, agreed immediately. So why did Will leave now? He looked at the note again, re-reading it.

_Dear Nico,_

_I know this may come as a shock, and knowing you, you are most likely screaming and furious. I would probably be the same if my loved one had just left out of nowhere. I’m sorry, I truly am, and I hope you will understand that the reason I left was because I couldn’t decide if I was able to entirely commit to this, or to whatever we were. Please, Nico, I implore you to not come after me, I don't want to see you hurting. And I’ve got too much on my mind right now to see you, I need to sort it all out. So I won't come back, and you won't have to see me._

_Goodbye, my love,_

_Will Solace._

He screamed, a deafening sob leaving his lips, Will had left him, his life, his love, Nico. Will was everything to him, he was his sun, his shine, his warmth. And he was gone now, that familiar sensation of distress and grief seeped into him again. He was alone, Will had deserted him just like his last deceiving ex had. And when his mother died quickly after that, it had hurt Nico far too bad and as a result of that, he shut himself away, withdrawing from friends, family, and loved ones. All because of the fear of being damaged again. But when he met Will, all of that faded, it all transpired away. He loved him, and Will had drawn him out of that hopeless place and into the light.

And just like it had started, it was over. With some words on a scrap of paper. He had crushed all his desires and dreams. It was the ultimate blow to his already aching heart. And as he lay crying on their once tender bedroom floor, an idea crept into his mind, _Without Will, I am nothing. There is no point in residing anymore,_ the thought spoke intoxicatingly.

That was it, he would conclude his life tonight, as the sun set over the gleaming ocean. If Will didn't love him enough to stay, then he wouldn’t love him enough to _stay alive_. He hauled himself up, heaving his shattered heart off the floor and out into the hall, he made for his office, where he would find his camera. Nico fancied taking pictures, particularly of Will. It was a side hobby, and he always presumed he was okay at it. As he opened the door, a sensation of loneliness washed over him, as if all the emotion of his home had been torn out. He located the black camera lying on his desk.

Making his way over, he plucked it off the table, fiddling with its buttons till the photos appeared. A radiant smile developed on the screen, Will. His goofy smirk flashing in the sun as he had smiled at Nico. More tears came, blotting the screen with droplets as Nico gazed at the picture, hoping he could reverse time. He cleared the screen, attempting to compromise himself. He turned the printer on and began printing out the photos. He made his way to the closet as they did, pulling out a jet black bag. Inside were the presents Nico was going to give Will for their third-year-of-dating anniversary. Gold and silver photograph frames, in which Nico would put their loveliest pictures so they could cherish them always. He held back the sobs, _I won't let them go to ruin._ He thought, grabbing the bag and bringing it over to the printed photos.  
  
After placing them all away in the bag, he slung it around his shoulder and grabbed a piece of paper, folding it into an envelope shape, he seized a black pen off his desk and began to write.

_Dear Will,_

_Why?? That is the question I want so desperately answered right now. Commitment? I thought you loved me Will, but I suppose I was wrong about that as well. But I'm done crying, I won't chase you, I'm exhausted, I'm alone. And without you in my life I have no purpose. So I'm leaving, not to go to a new home or a different place. Rather, I'm leaving to go swimming, the sunsets were always pretty out here. So I’ll take a dip, I won't come back most likely, but that doesn’t matter to me. I hope you don't ever repent your choice in pushing away the person who loved you more than anything in the world._ _  
_ _Farewell,_

_And I will always cherish you,_

_Nico Di Angelo_  
  
As he signed the paper, he thrust it into the bag and headed out. Swiftly making his way out the front door, not bothering to close it behind him. His face was moist from the dried tears, and the fervent wind tinged his eyes. But he didn't turn back. As he approached the cliffs, he gazed out to the skies, the sun was beginning to set and it looked peaceful, as the sky turned different hues of pinks and oranges. He set up the photo frames so they lined the small cobbled wall that adjoined along the steep edge, as he set each one up, moments he admired flickered through his mind.

Some of the photos were of when he and Will went on trips, Nico constantly made sure to snap several pictures of the golden-haired man. Others were just them cuddling or resting together. He cried a fraction more, yearning to take it all back and relieve himself of the pain he felt. When he finished he stripped himself down, leaving only his underwear on, he folded his clothes neatly alongside the images and left his farewell note in the pocket of his black jeans. As he stepped up, bringing himself to stand on the perched wall, he swayed in the soothing breeze, allowing himself to be washed away in the sounds of the waves, he felt calm at last. The sound of a car rushing down the street shook him, but he remained no longer. Taking one faithful step onward, he let himself drop. A car door slamming after him and an outcry sounding, he drove them elsewhere, and as he sailed towards the crystal waters below, all his misery and despair dissolved away, he felt freed at last.

He felt himself hit something on the way down, a piercing pain exploding from various parts in his body, mainly his head. Then came the stun of hitting the water. Muffled screams came from above, but all his energy was gone, he submerged slowly. Staring coldly at the surface as it shrouded around him and drew him down. He heard another noise of something crashing through the water, but his vision was decaying. He forgot where he was, why he was here. And as he felt something wrapping around him and drawing him upwards. His sight grew black and one final thought appeared in his head.

**_Who am I?_ **


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed Suicide attempt by Nico Di Angelo, he falls unconscious in a hospital, when trapped in his own subconscious, he contemplates what has happened. He has forgotten everything. His name, his life, who he is. But after waking up and confronting Will, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, wait? Who am i apologizing to? No one reads these, LOL. Anyways, due to me getting sick last week, I started writing this chapter late, and thus not being able to get it up till now. I will try to post each week on Mondays, but no guarantees. Anyways, I also want to point something out, I know that my writing style is VERY different than a lot of writers on this site, and tbh I criticize myself sooooo much, almost to the point of losing wanting to write. So if you don't enjoy how I write, than please don't be mean about it, I like doing it as a side hobby but I'm not anything great. Anyways, please enjoy.

**_Darkness…_ **

The sensation was far too surreal. And in the obsolete presence of being completely alone, it far was far worse. He’d been in this place for the past what? Ten? Twenty? However many hours, and in the presence of the glistening void around him, many questions had formed in his mind, some being of more importance than others, like where he was? Which he would fancy knowing. Or maybe how he had gotten there? Another top of the list, and let's not forget the most dreadful question. Who was he? The thought of not even being able to remember his name, identity, and past was revolting... And as he sat, or technically floated there, the idea that he was dead had come to mind, but he couldn’t be. Right? He was still breathing, could still think, and most importantly could feel his heart beating softly in his chest. So if he wasn’t dead, then what had happened to him? And so he waited for an answer, only for it to never come, so instead, he began to listen to the ambient space wrapped around him, and the more he strained, the more he could make out noises, and at first, they were barely audible. Minuscule sounds that reverberated in the void, but as more time passed, they started to rise in volume. Some seemed more feminine than others, at times he’d hear what sounded like the voice shouting, and in others he would hear calm, gentle masculine voice’s that almost seemed to put him to ease. He could never interpret what they were saying if they really were talking in words, but listening to them seemed to help him pass the time, and after a while, he began to presume that the voices were other people.

On another dark, bitter, and still void like day. Wait. Was it day? He noticed how time didn't seem to be relevant where he was, neither did directions or physics for that matter. It was just….blank. So instead, he’d just made it a habit to assume if it was day or night, he came up with the idea that when the voices he’d heard stopped talking, to when they began talking again, was a time-frame of day and night. So it must have been night, as it was completely silent.  _ Because everyone needs sleep,  _ he thought. And in truth, it made sense. So he began to work off of that, he still needed to find out where he was and how he had gotten here, and as to who the voices were.  _ Well,  _ he began to himself,  _ if the voices stop talking when it becomes night, and they go to sleep, that could mean that I’m in a different area from the voices, they probably have homes,  _ Then it clicked,  _ what if I'm in a hospital!?  _ He thought. It made more sense, he was unconscious, it had to be the answer, the voices, which were most likely people, would come to him in the mornings and afternoons and speak, either to each other or directly to him. At night they would head home. So why was he in a hospital? Maybe he had gotten himself into some sort of accident, maybe it was so bad that he’d fallen unconscious afterward. Was he in a coma? No, that can’t be right, can it? Or was he, was it possible that he had fallen comatose and was somewhere else, like his mind?  _ Subconscious _ , he thought,  _ that's why I can hear them _ , then his heart lurched.  _ But I can’t remember anything…  _ His thoughts spoke, his chest tightened.  _ What if I forgot everyone, all the people in my life?!  _ He felt dizzy, like he was spinning out of control, even if he woke up, his life, or life before this, would never be the same. The idea was awful, and it hurt more than he could bear.

He was panicking, the raw pain he now felt stabbed like a dagger to his heart, he couldn’t remember anyone or anything, he was like a slate that had been wiped clean, he searched his mind for clues as to who he was, why he was here, who’re the voices. He wanted nothing more than to remember his identity, but it was nearly impossible. His thoughts were buzzing now, and then he was interrupted by a voice, one that he’d heard many times before, the voice was like a summer breeze. Their gentle tone was soothing, as he let its presence engulf him, a feeling of hope and peacefulness washed over him. The voice began to speak, and unlike the other times, he began to understand the words they said. ‘Come back to us Nico,’ they spoke, ‘We need you.’ Then it paused for a short moment, ‘I need you,’ They said finally.  _ Nico…  _ He thought absentmindedly, was that his name? And that voice, he thought he knew it, but when he tried to pinpoint a name or face, he only drew blanks. Who was this man? How could he hear him and not the others? Nico’s thoughts were interrupted by a new feeling, rain. They hit him, droplets sprinkling on his body, but when he looked, there was no water. Wait. No, that isn’t rain, that's tears. He looked around him, still unable to see anything, who was crying? Was it that man who had just spoken to him a minute ago?

-+-

When Nico woke again, he wasn’t staring at a dark void, instead, a bright light was flashing in his eyes,  _ I’m not in the void anymore?  _ He thought surprised, in front of him was a searing light, he couldn’t see anything else, he could feel his eyes were closed, but he couldn’t open them, he was too weak. He struggled, trying to force them open, and after a cold minute of trying, his eyelids began to lift, as the light faded away, it revealed a rather large room. He was exhausted, but his eyes still lolled around, searching his environment. First he noticed a window to his right, displaying a gorgeous view of a city below him, and to his left, a white door, closed, with a few paled chairs lining the wall, all of which were empty. The pastel blue walls of the room were dotted with pictures of nature, and above him a fan blew gently downwards.  _ Wait? _ He thought, looking to a corner of the room, sitting in an isolated chair, was a man leaning against the wall to his side. His eyes were closed, and the soft rise and fall of his chest gave the only indicator that he was alive.  _ Is he asleep?  _ Nico thought, he studied the man closely, Nico’s eyes were drawn to his radiant blonde hair that sat like a mop on his head, ruffled and messy, he was slightly tanned, with a few small freckles dotting his smooth skin. He wore a plain light red shirt with an obnoxiously orange sweater hanging precariously off his shoulders. Nico noticed the dark blue skinny jeans he had on, with a pair of multicolored shoes, of which he couldn’t resist smiling at when he saw. He also noticed the man had a satchel slung around his shoulder, which had a red cross on it,  _ A medical bag?  _ Nico thought. Was the man a nurse? A doctor? And only when Nico looked back up towards the man’s face did he realize his eyes were open, Nico’s body shuddered as a pair of glistening sapphire eyes pierced his gaze, locking with his.

After an awkward moment of silence, that lasted far too long, then the man opened his mouth to speak, ‘Ni-Nico?’ He said quietly, his voice breaking as a solemn tear slid down his cheek. He sat forward, eyes staying locked on Nico, ‘Are you really awake?’ He asked, bringing himself up and taking a cautious step towards Nico’s bed. The question seemed to be more the man trying to reassure himself, rather than actually asking Nico. And as Nico watched the man close in on his bed, he tried to form words in his mouth,  _ I can't remember anything?!  _ He thought frantically, ‘I-’ He tried to say something but the sound of his hoarse, gravelly voice caused him to stop. Then the man slouched down, next to Nico, Nico could see tears running down the man’s face, he had dark brown bags under his eyelids from lack of sleep. ‘You really are awake’ the man said, a somber smile crossing his face, and instead of saying more, he just reached forward and hugged Nico tightly. Nico was caught off guard by the sudden action, but he didn’t feel like he wanted to pull away. The feeling of embracing another person was far better than being alone in his head forever.

But as Nico basked in the feeling of not being alone anymore, he knew he had to ask a very imperative question, and as the man pulled away and sat back, waiting for Nico to speak. He locked his gaze again, Nico had to find out, even if the answer was going to hurt. He opened his mouth, forcing his brain to form the dreadful words, and as he pushed the words from his cracked lips, the man’s face went cold.

‘Who are you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter done, I hope you enjoyed, I would love to hear helpful feedback in the comments, or even if you just liked it. I will try to get another chapter up next Monday, please be patient with me! :3


	3. Meeting Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Nico meets a set of people, ranging from family to friends. But one man, Will, a blonde with sapphire eyes- Who is he to Nico? Will's heartbroken over Nico's condition, and Nico doesnt know who or what to believe. Will they be able to turn the tides of fate a begin anew, or will Nico's father convince him that he's straight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, all I can say for now is that my schedule is, ahem, to be decided. SO! If you are a fan of this series, then you'll have to sit tight cause this train is moving at all sorts of paces. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Remember Me, I stumbled a bunch, but after my editor pulled me back up. I could get to work! I do hope my writing style is getting better and that I'm improving at least a buit! Anyways! Love ya all, or anyone who reads this! :3 <3

Time was seamlessly passing by in a blur. Nico’s mind was far busy trying to process everything around him, his head ached as he strained to understand the situation in which he had been thrown into. After his wake-up, Nico, with no idea where he was, had asked the golden-haired man his name, it seemed to cause him to distance himself from Nico, staying placid, quietly gazing out the window. Following a painful half an hour of awkward silence, Nico could hear the thundering footfalls of people coming down the corridor, soon, his room was being filled with strangers. They blundered in, with worried expressions painting their gentle faces. Two women, who’d insisted to be Nico’s sisters, Bianca Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, were the first to approach him, they gave him hugs, wept when they discerned that he couldn’t remember anything, and in the end just resorted to comforting him. He conversed little during their encounter, answering yes and no questions but not wishing to hold a full-fledged conversation. Two men, named Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. Alleged to be good friends of Nico’s, took a similar route as the girls, but with far less crying and much more cursing. Nico noticed that throughout it all, they kept shooting heated glares in the direction of Will, the golden-haired man. As the next few hours passed, more people began to show up. It was getting congested and Nico’s comfortability level was gradually diminishing as the newcomers ushered into the room. Nico was introduced to more people, a man named Frank Zhang acquainted himself, followed by a woman named Annabeth Chase. An older man named Haide Di Angelo, but went by the nickname Hades, portrayed by his dark demeanor and clothing, introduced himself as Nico’s father. 

_ This is too much…  _ Nico thought to himself, the room was really packed now, and he felt uncomfortable, there were too many people around him, the tension had begun to grow, and soon they were all shouting at each other, breaking into arguments. He pulled his arms up to cover his ears, he wanted to block out the sound, he wanted to find a quiet place in his mind where he could separate from the noise. But then Nico was pulled from his thoughts by a loud yell, Will had stood up from his corner chair, his eyes blazing furiously, ‘Can't you all see how miserable he is?!’ He shouted, his fists clenching tightly at his sides, ‘If you can't stop bickering amongst yourselves then get out!!’ He yelled, standing still, his eyes filled with fury. Everyone else stood there, silent in shock from his outburst, Percy and Jason gave him a hard glare but walked out, soon, the others followed after them, and in a matter of minutes, Nico was alone with Will, an eerie silence stretching between them.

Nico wanted to say something, but a part of him told him to hold his tongue, he had so many unanswered questions. This man…who exactly was he to Nico? He seemed different from the others, not a friend, not family, so what was he? The thought had been brewing in his mind for a while now, and a part of him itched to open his mouth and ask it. However, in the end, all that he was able to choke out was, ‘I'm sorry…’

Nico looked away before the man could respond, not wishing to meet his glazing eyes. The tension was seeping in the air like the humidity on a hot summer’s day. Nico could feel the man’s gaze locking on him, his eyes appearing to burn holes in his neck. Will stood there for a moment more, his fists still held tightly at his side. Finally, he began to turn and walk back to his seat, sitting down slowly, ‘This is all my fault…’ He said to himself coldly as he seated. ‘Why did I leave?’ his throat choked, ‘Only to realize everything I was losing…’ His voice was filled with grief and regret, each breath seemed full of agony. Nico just listened to him as he stared at the petite sheets on his bed, his ability to form words had seemed to disappear into thin air. The man continued to rest with his face buried in his palms, heaving softly to himself.

‘Who was I to you?’ Nico asked slowly, his brain able to force the words from his quivering lips, ‘What were we?’ Nico adds, his hands clasping the light gray bedding tightly as if he wanted to pull it over his head and hide. The man looked up again, this time, catching Nico’s gaze. They gaped at each other for a time, a sort of unspoken desire flaring between them. The man spoke again, ‘We-’ he started, hesitating, as if seeking the right words to say, ‘We were... a thing, a couple, you could say…’ He added, looking to the window again, breaking their sights.

Nico’s mind whirred,  _ I was gay?  _ He mused to himself, staring at his white knuckles. ‘How did I get like this?’ Nico spoke with a monotone voice, hoping to hide the overwhelming sense of sadness brewing in his chest. He glanced at the man again, not caring whether he returned his stare, Will simply remained watching the window as if the secrets of life laid just on the other side. ‘I made a mistake.’ He said after a minute, ‘The most significant mistake of my life, one I’ll resent until the day I die.’ He added as Nico’s face stayed unmoving. ‘Wh-What do you mean?’ He asked the man, ‘What happened?’ He asked, his own curiosity taking the wheel. And this time, Will looked directly at him, ‘I got scared, scared of committing, I doubted myself, I thought perhaps I wasn’t good enough for you, so I ran.’ He spoke quietly his face straining with sadness, ‘I ran like a coward, and when I realized that I was losing my only purpose in life it was already too late.’ His voice broke, a soundless sob escaping his cracked lips, a few tears fell from his crystal eyes, he sounded so hurt, in a pain that was beyond just physical.

Nico just sat quietly, letting Will’s words sink in. He craved to ask a new question now, ‘Do you still love me?’ He asked, letting his thoughts run from his mouth, the man just stared at him, ‘I would never stop loving you.’ He said solemnly, his voice not shaking nor quivering. So as he stood and he began to walk away towards the door, not even bothering to look back again to Nico. Nico felt his heart pang, a sort of feeling that couldn’t be said in words, and this man whom Nico had only met a few hours ago had already caused him to feel an indescribable emotional pain. Nico ever so wanted to call after him, to tell him to stay, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the words never came and he just watched him disappear, the door closing softly behind him.

After Will had left, the people from before began to trickle in again one at a time, taking turns caring for Nico, asking him questions, showering him with love. And he just sat there, lost in his thoughts, after this endeavor with Will, he couldn’t focus. Nico’s mind was diluted right now, he still wasn’t sure what to believe, he listened to the people around him, they recounted his stories. They shared grief and compassion with him, but he kept tracing back to one thing, his mind kept diverting to one question. He wanted to know if he’d ever be the same. If he could live this life of which had been wiped clean like a slate, obsolete of all knowledge of the persons he had met, and the memories he had created, bonds of which he shared.

He barely even managed to hear when his quote on quote, “father” had announced some sort of marriage arrangement with some unknown woman in which he was set to be with, even as the yelling and screaming ensued around him again, he simply just felt trapped in an endless daze. And as a part of him which he did not yet understand yearned so badly for the man he had just met, the one with the lush blonde hair and dazzling sapphire eyes, Will, to comfort him in this time of need. He felt hollow and empty inside.

**He wanted true love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, now that that's over, we can get to the plot development and heartbreak! I know! I'm so cruel! Hate me all you want but its gonna be awhile before I can feed you dirty bastards smut. But I cant wait, ngl it will most likely be my favorite part! xoxo -Author


	4. Returning... Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Nico awoke from his tragic incident. With no memories of what happened, who he is, and those he once knew. He is discharged from the Hospital and returns back to his flat, what he doesn't expect to find is the frilly blond-haired man named Will whom he first met when he woke up, asleep on his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Yes Yes, I know it's been like. Forever... But I meant- you can't really blame me I am a busy boy... Alright maybe that's a little bit of a lie but so what?! For the *ahem* Zero people reading this let alone keeping UP with it, you'll just have to wait until I feel in the writing spirit, and remember I was writing this in the first place. Heehee~~ P.S. I know this chapter is gonna seem SUUUUUPER short but I promise Ill make the next one much bigger. I just wanted to get one out there.

Nico looked up into the pale blue sky, his eyes empty, seemingly void of any emotions. Hazel sat next to him, quietly talking on the phone with Annabeth. A week had passed since Nico woke up from his death-like sleep, it had also been a week since Nico had seen Will - the first person he’d met when he awoke - someone who had allegedly been his lover before his, ‘Accident’ they called it now. Hazel said goodbye to Annabeth, hanging up the phone she looked at Nico. ‘Are you alright Nico?’ She asked, her hand reaching out and gently squeezing his. She could always see through his wall, a wall he put up whenever he was in pain. ‘Do you maybe want to talk? Could this be about your father?’ She continued, leaning over and hugging his chest, sighing as Nico continued ignoring her gestures of sympathy. 

Hazel looked up again as she felt a drop of water hit her head - It wasn’t raining - Hazel saw a silver tear streak down Nico’s face as his composure faltered. ‘Why can't I remember anything?’ Nico cried, another few tears falling down his pale cheeks. Hazel choked and held herself back from crying, it pained her more than words could describe to see her brother brought down to this, as she watched him she couldn’t help but remember all the times her brother had been happy, how he used to be so full of energy, even when he seemed distant and cold he always had a faint smile, and the way he laughed, a genuine and adorable laugh. Hazel hugged him again, tighter than before. ‘I'm so sorry Nico… I wish I could help you, you don't deserve this.’ She said, choking on her words as she suppressed her tears.

The last of Nico’s constitution faltered as he broke down sobbing in Hazel’s lap, clinging to her as hot tears ran from his tired eyes. Hazel held him close, her hand running through his hair as a soft breeze passed through the park, and as the grey sky turned dark and rain began to fall upon them. Hazel continued holding him, bearing through the torrential downpour as he sobbed in her arms. Her heart cracked in two as his cries of pain and heartbreak were drowned in the cold rain.

Nico may never be the same  
.  
-+-

‘Well Mr. Di Angelo, as your primary care physician I am proud to say that you are doing great, maybe even fully recovered.’ The doctor said, setting down the clipboard in his hands, ‘As far as the memory loss goes though, it is indeed possible that you may be suffering from some sort of post-traumatic amnesia, which is what we think is the most likely answer. But it could as well be some sort of permanent memory loss. At this point in time, we can't exactly tell which it is, but we will keep you updated, we’d also like if you would give us a call if anything changes.’ He spoke, adjusting his glasses, Nico nodded solemnly, barely listening. He thanked the doctor for all his help in recovering and taking care of him, and soon he is following Annebeth and Percy down to the reception. Not long after a series of release documents were signed and appointments scheduled, they left the hospital in a silent group, no one wishing to speak. They departed in Percy’s car, him and Annabeth taking the front two seats, Nico relaxing in the back. Annebeth muttered something to Percy, he acknowledged her, whispering something back. In short time they were cruising along the coastal highway. Their destination, Nico’s flat. Nico himself didn't bother with what they mumbled about, instead he looked out over the vast Pacific ocean as they drove, his face leaned up against the cool car window. His mind staying as quiet as his voice.

-+-

‘Are you sure you’ll be alright?’ Annebeth asked Nico as she released him from a tight hug, Nico looked at her, flashing a soft smile, ‘I think I will be.’ He said, stepping back, ‘You don’t have to worry about me Annabeth, I’ll be fine. I promise.’ He added to try and make her less worried. Obviously, she didn't buy his empty words but decided not to fight him on the subject. ‘Just… Call me if you need anything. Okay, I'm always here for you.’ She said to him with a gentle smile. Then she made her way back to Percy’s car, giving him one last wave before they drove off. Soon Nico stood alone in the driveway to his flat, the only sounds being the wind rustling through the few trees doting around the house.

Nice fumbled with the key for a moment before he slid the door open, it was cold and dark inside the house, empty as if it had been uninhabited for years, yet it all felt so familiar, he stepped inside, removing his shoes as he closed the door behind him. Taking a few cautious steps through the house he began to explore, making his way past the dimly lit rooms of the quiet flat. It sure was spacious, with a plethora of furniture sitting around, getting dusty from weeks of unuse. As he turned to inspect the living room Nico stifled a yelp, lying on the couch, curled up in a tight ball asleep, was Will Solace.

-+-

Nico peered over the end of the couch, staring curiously at the sleeping form of the young man that laid in front of him. He slowly and quietly crawled over to get a closer look, making his way around the couch. Before he knew it he was knelt down by Will’s handsome face, ‘Who are you…’ He asked rhetorically to himself. His hand reaching out unconsciously to brush aside a small strand of bright blond hair covering the man’s face. He really was handsome, that much was certain. His well-built body covered by the shirt he wore, his eyes closed and his breath soft. Nico silently wished to see Will’s sparkling blue eyes staring into his but he chose to let the man sleep. He grabbed a blanket off the chair next to them and draped it over Will, standing up. As Nico stood staring down at the man he muttered.

‘Will you save me from this nightmare?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I feel like I'm getting better at this. I'm trying out a new style of using more... Past tense-ish verbs, I don't even know if that's what it means, but basically, the sentence changes. (He smiles, grabbing him by the hand, 'Maybe it is fate!' He says, grinning ear to ear.) and instead, it becomes, (He smiled, grabbing him by the hands, 'Maybe it is fate!' He said, his grin stretching ear to ear.) I don't know. Do ya like it? Does anyone.. Like it? Also btw that is totally not from another plot of mine and- I- Nevermind I'm gonna shut up now.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo? How was it??? awful? *Cries* Please leave your feedback in the comments, don't be two mean tho, my poor heart can't take too much. I might upload again next week. But until then! Luv Ya!  
> Edit: Also, sorry if Grammer, spelling, or other is off. And if the story seems rushed or some parts need more work. I will always try to do my best before a new chapter in published! :3


End file.
